Nice Day For A White Wedding
by SassyJ
Summary: Tim's getting married. To Raylan's sister Raejeanne. Simple enough, surely?
1. Chapter 1

Tim checked his reflection in the mirror; letting his mother and sister get involved in his wedding to Jeannie might possibly have been a grievous error, particularly with the cry of glee with which they had fallen on the arrangements, aided by Raylan's ex-not-ex wife, Winona. The result, a slightly creepy extravaganza that Tim was pretty sure had taken over his life, and rendered his bride to be ever so slightly insane. He sighed heavily. The waistcoat was a bit much, but the stiff wing collar shirt was already rubbing his neck, so he knew which item of clothing he liked the least. The only consolation in this was that Raylan was as uncomfortable as he was, the cowboy had been stripped of his hat and his boots by Winona, forced into the barber's shop to get, as Winona put it, _a decent hair cut_.

Raylan's hair having been the source of Art's fury, and Tim and Rachel's amusement, especially when he came back off suspension with it longer than his sister's, and taken his hat off, sporting a pert Yorkie ponytail which made Art fume.

Of course, they had waited until Raylan's feet were back under his desk, before Raejeanne had dropped her bombshell over lunch with her brother, that Tim strategically avoided. She was moving back to Lexington permanently. At which point Tim had chosen to come clean to Raylan that he had asked Raejeanne Ilyra Givens for her hand in marriage and she had accepted.

Right at the very beginning, everyone in the office assumed that Raylan's family were all estranged from him. Finding out that Jeannie existed came as something of a shock. Raylan hadn't wanted to explain anything, so he offered up the bare minimum. So Tim didn't feel too badly that he'd kept a few secrets of his own.

It all came out. How Jeannie had come to the office looking for her brother, and met Tim, who offered to drive her to Raylan's unfortunate accommodation, how Jeannie had rolled her eyes, and desired Tim to drive her to the nearest hotel that wasn't a flophouse with rooms by the hour; how Tim had then, fascinated by the gorgeous tall sexy creature that was Raylan Givens' sister, invited her out to hear a local band, and it had all snowballed from there.

"You've been dating my sister on the downlow for TWO YEARS!"

It would have been very unwise for Tim to point out that Raylan and his sister looked like twins, even though Raylan was older and greyer, and he had the same slinky hips that his sister had, and sometimes the way he moved reminded Tim so much of Raejeanne that it had literally tortured Tim for two years. So fair exchange was no robbery. As it would also have been unwise to admit that several times when Raylan thought that Tim was out on loan to Ohio or Virginia, and even one time, memorably, New York, he and Jeannie had in fact been enjoying an uninhibited and unbridled weekends of fantastic sex in various fine inns and establishments neatly scattered all over the Mid to North East United States.

Raylan was Best Man. But despite three months to get over the revelations he was still looking at the Groom funny.

Of course, some of that might well have been the view of the hickey sustained in the _oh my god we made it and we're still alive and nobody shot you and we're getting married tomorrow _sex that he and Jeannie had indulged in in a store cupboard at the hotel where Tim and Raylan had been banished to for the night before the wedding.

The toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened.

Tim didn't turn around. "Going to the toilet a lot is a sign of nerves." A beat. "Have you got the rings?"

"Well you learn something every day. How many times you been?" Raylan scowled and patted the side of his jacket with the inside pocket.

"Eight. Maybe." Tim couldn't say for certain why, but messing with his soon to be officially brother in law was fun.

He studied his reflection again. Tweaked his tie.

"Y'know…" Raylan's face was a study in moody, but there was something tender in his eyes "Y'look okay."

Tim widened his eyes, and smirked a little. "Is that obnoxious soon to be brother in law speak for y'look kinda nice."

Raylan grinned, "maybe."

Tim was trying to think of a suitably crushing reply, payback for the two and something years that Raylan had driven Tim crazy when there was a knock at the door. Bob Sweeney stuck his head round the door. "It's time."

Tim straightened his back, and was about to follow Bob when Raylan's hand landed on his shoulder. The cowboy's hand strayed to Tim's tie, and he tweaked it gently.

"We good." Tim genuinely wanted to know, teasing Raylan was one thing, but the guy was about to be his brother in law, and well that changed things.

"We're good." Raylan gave Tim a little nod, a gesture that Tim had long since learned conveyed Raylan's kinder emotions. Sometimes Jeannie went way deep inside like that and silently Tim cursed Arlo Givens, man who hurt his children so badly they didn't cope with the normal range of emotions.

Raylan's hand gave Tim's shoulder a little pat, and then they were walking out to the bower, and the hundred guests that Tim's mother and sister and Raylan's wife had scared up from somewhere to watch Tim Gutterson and Raejeanne Givens become man and wife.

And it wasn't even slightly scary.


	2. Chapter 2

Raejeanne Givens stood and studied herself in the mirror, remembering her mother, then her aunt, and the argument. It was always the same. No churches. Why? _Because I'm not waltzing down the aisle looking like a badly packed parachute, to spout a load of gibberish I don't believe in front of an altar and an audience of hypocrites, that's why!_

But that was then, and this was Tim.

Clever, subtle, endlessly patient Tim. He listened to her, he was gentle and kind, and an amazing lover, it took her a while to understand a thing about herself, but she woke one morning and realized that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

He'd shown up at her apartment one Saturday morning two weeks later, with a shy but determined look on his face, a huge bunch of flowers and a bad case of the fidgets.

She was about to suggest coffee, and maybe he could wait a minute while she got dressed and they could find some breakfast somewhere, but he was pushing the flowers into her arms, scrabbling in his pocket for something and going down on one knee.

"Raejeanne Givens, will you marry me?"

She had managed to retain sufficient presence of mind to push the door shut so they weren't providing the neighbours with a cheap thrill, as she was reassuring Tim that yes, she would definitely marry him on any day he chose, and the rug in the hallway proved perfectly satisfactory for two people so crazy in love to express their feelings on.

And there was Raylan too. Lord only knew he deserved something even vaguely normal, so Jeannie tamped down on her instincts for a Las Vegas quickie and agreed to this bizarre adventure.

She looked down at the pointy, fashionable white satin shoes that she knew were agonizingly uncomfortable. _Dammit!_ Raejeanne stuffed them hastily under the bed and dragged out her tired old converse.

They were old, well-worn, soft and comfortable, and she needed something old, didn't she? Not that she wasn't grateful for Winona and Tim's sister Elizabeth's advice, but the winkle-pickers were just too much.

Jeannie picked up her flowers, and took one last look at herself. Not what she would have chosen, but if it made Tim happy, and gave the Givens' "family" some sort of semblance of normal, she wasn't going to argue.

A knock at the door, "come," she called out, and Art Mullen stuck his head around the door. Jeannie smiled. When Raylan had been suspiciously scowling at Tim, it was Jeannie's idea that Tim should ask Raylan to be best man, and Jeannie had approached Art to give her away.

"Ready?" Art said softly. The fatherly concern in his voice nearly made her tear up, and Jeannie had promised herself no tears today.

She nodded. "As I will ever be."

The bridesmaids, Tim's sister Elizabeth, Winona and Rachel were already in position. For the life of her, Jeannie just couldn't figure out how Elizabeth and Tim were related. A couple of pieces of paper might say that they were brother and sister, but the woman was so cold, imperious, unfriendly. A sort of anti-Tim.

Then she caught sight of Tim, and her brother standing beside him. The look of joy and love in Tim's eyes rivaled the love and pride in her brother's eyes.

The silly, fussy wedding they'd created was just fine, as long as love was waiting for her.

[][][][][][][][]

Raylan watched his sister and her new husband on the dance floor, wrapped around each other, apparently completely oblivious to the fact that they had guests.

Watching Tim's mother and sister in action, Raylan could only wish for his own oblivion. This was his third turn around the dance floor with Tim's sister, and Raylan found himself wondering how a nice, laid-back, friendly kind of regular guy wound up with a sister like Elizabeth. She had a cold, acquisitive gleam in her eyes which bothered him, as did the sheer volume of alcohol that Tim's mother had downed in the last half-hour.

If Art ever needed to wonder where Tim Gutterson's alcohol problems stemmed from, he didn't need to look further than Mrs Gutterson Senior.

Raylan really hated this part, he wasn't much of a dancer, and Elizabeth Gutterson didn't make much of a partner. But this was for his little sister and he could grit his teeth and bear it. He steered towards Tim and Raejeanne.

"Mind if I cut in?" He might not be much of a dancer, that was more Boyd's thing, but he wanted to make Jeannie happy. The grin on Tim's face as he relinquished his new wife into her brother's hands, "just bring her back in one piece" snapped clean off his face at the sight of his own sister.

Raylan's law enforcement senses tingled.

A hand settled gently against the side of his face, drawing his eyes back to his sister. "Ray, leave it."

Raylan left it. It was Jeannie's day and however screwed up Raylan Givens' life was, he was not going to screw this up for his baby sister.

"Happy?" He looked down at his sister, Jeannie smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Very." She chuckled, "and for once, it won't be a Givens that sends the whole thing up." Raylan executed a neat half turn to see Mrs Gutterson Senior slipping off a bar stool and wobbling in the general direction of her son.

Next thing Tim was beside them, "mind if I cut in? Really must dance with my wife." Raylan found himself directly in front of Mrs Gutterson Senior and figured if he was going to take a hit for the team Tim was going to owe him every single crappy detail for at least a month.

"Greater love hath no man for his sister…" he muttered irritably under his breath as he stepped forward to intercept his sister's newly acquired mother-in-law.


End file.
